No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 10
by DFP1991
Summary: Mrs. Ackerman visits her husbands job and ends up making Petra pay the price after finding Levi in her arms. However it backfires on Mrs. Ackerman once Erwin steps in. Part 2 of 3


p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Author's note: Contains semi-nudity, semi-sexual behavior, blood and other brutal physical contact. Don't like, don't /_br /br /Both Petra and I screamed and tumbled on the ground, something cold and moist fell on us. People turned their focus from their duties and stared at us; Erwin, Levi and Hanji were trying to register what just happened...br /"HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA-" Bam, Levi's fists connected with her face and down she went like a sinking /"Shut up, Shitty Glasses!"br /I pressed my hands on the ground and lifted myself off the ground, both me and the last person I dare make contact with stared at one another in the /"Oh shit!" I cried /"Mrs. Ackerman?! Wha-wha-What are you doing here?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I stood up and stared up at her wet clothes and than mine. That damn bitch! I'll show her, but now I must remain calm, "Oh no! Our clothes!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Erwin chuckled and walks over to me, "Come on, [Name]. You can borrow my shirt."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Tch!" Levi walks over to me, "No, she can borrow my jacket."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Both men stared at one another in the eyes; Levi completely ignored the fact that Erwin stood much taller than him, and they're both extremely good fighters, so it would be impossible for Levi to punch the guy straight in the face. I completely ignored the girl, I held unto her arm as she was having a difficult time standing up in those ugly black pumps. What is she wearing? Is she going to go work at the Red Light District back at the Slums?!/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey, Petra," I asked starring down at her nose, "What's wrong with your nose? It seems red and swollen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Yeah, the two men and Hanji—who had came out of her daze—caught sight of her appearance. Huffing, Petra did not need to answer to a woman who will not be around for much longer. Well, though it pained me I allowed Petra to wear my husband's extra shirt that he brought with him just for occasion, while it pained Levi to watch his wife go with the man that is basically seducing her into leaving him. Opening the office door Eren gasped loudly and stared at both Erwin and I./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Eren, you better want to go help Mike with his help until Levi cools down." Erwin kindly ordered. Without a second thought Eren rushed past the both of us and closed the door without a second look. Hearing the soft whistling sound of Erwin's tie be pulled off I turned to see him rest his tie on the sofa right under his window, I watched his back muscles flex as he moved his arms to remove his gray jacket, and then unbutton his white dress shirt and pull it off…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"My eyes grew wide, my heart was beating rather fiercely at what God has blessed me to witness. My face burned red as I stared at Erwin's broad naked shoulders, his big chest, those swollen arms, that six pack. I was basically drooling like a waterfall, and I swear that I could feel my blood pressure rising as I stared at this gorgeous man's well built body. I slowly removed my soaked leather jacket and dropped it on the ground./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Here, [Name]." Erwin says, snapping back up I turned up to him and saw a kind warm smile on his face. Looking down at his hand I softly took hold of his shirt, it was my turn to get undress. Erwin watched as I lifted my top off see the black push-up bra that I was wearing seeing more of my half naked body; Oh Erwin wanted to jump my bones so bad, but he refused to do so while at work, and plus her loving husband is here. I placed his white blouse on and stared down with my arms out./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wow, this is more like a dress to me than a shirt!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Erwin laughed loud at me, "Here, let me help you." He reaches over folding the long sleeves to the point that they reached my wrists, I gulped loudly as he reached inside my pants and tucked his shirt in./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Damn, this guy is kind and sexy at the same time. I think I'm going to die a happy woman./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I better go back to work, in the mean time I hope to see you this afternoon for lunch. Let's say, noon?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes! Yes! Of course!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Before I could open the door, I took Erwin by the shoulders and stood on my tippy toes and planted a kiss on his warm smooth lips. It felt like an eternity as both Erwin and I stood in silence, but unfortunately it could only lasts for so long until my curious husband would barged in here demanding me to come back. Parting ways, Erwin watched in pain as I walked out closing the door behind me./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I headed back to my husband's office seeing the soaked area where that gold digging whore spilled his favorite tea, thank god it was not hot or the both of us will be screaming bloody murder and I will have to beat her until she can't breathe no more. I stopped at the doorway, curious what was going on, pressing my ear against the wooden door I blocked out the noises around me and listened for anything./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Mhn!" Petra moans./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Shit!" Levi replies in such a lustful tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"My eyes shot wide open in terror, the sound of groan was proof enough that Petra was not going to go down with a fight, upon opening the door both Levi and his little whore stopped abruptly what they were doing on the /Levi hovered on top of Petra with both his pants and boxers down to his knees, Petra's pants and underwear were lying on the floor, "[Na-Name]!"br /I stood in rage. I mean it was confusing that I no longer cared for my husband, or so I thought, "I LEFT FOR A COUPLE MINUTES AND WHAT I COME BACK TO IS YOUR MOUTHERFUCKING PENIS IN HER FUCKING VAGINA?!"br /My voice rang across the entire office, once again all the employees were focused on the raging woman standing the open /Levi was quick enough to climb off of Petra, shoving his dick into his pants, "ANSWER ME!" I snatched my high heel and tossed it across the room hitting the framed diploma that hung there. Both he and the little sneaky skank stood in horror as to what happened, I come limping towards Petra snatching a good amount of her hair into my hand and yanked her away from /"You fucking bitch!" My face connected well with her little scrunched up angelic /CRACK!br /She falls on the ground screaming in pain holding her broken nose. Levi snatches the shirt that he gave me and bashed my body against the /"Stop this!" Levi /I was far from gone, I stomped his foot with the heel of my other shoe, grunting loudly I snatched his collar and my forehead connects with his face sending him to the ground. I walked past him to get my /Petra was softly moaning rocking side to side as I came back to her, "I'm not done with you, you god damn bitch! I'll make you think twice before fucking with any married man!"br /Petra could fell pain as she felt her hair being pulled and yanked, "AAAAAAHHHHH!"br /"[Name]! Stop! This isn't like you!" Levi calls out seeing a kicking and screaming Petra disappear on the other side of the /Hyped up employees ran to follow the two ladies with recording video and taking pictures on their /"FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Levi screams and gets on his two feet, "Ugh!" The same foot where his wife stomped on sent bolts of utter pain up his leg to his /br /The women's bathroom door bashed open, a kicking and screaming Petra and I came dragging /"Let me go you fucking bitch!" Petra cries out, snatching my ankles and yanking them off of the ground, my shriek quickly interrupted as the back of my head connected with the tile /There was a loud groan that came from the crowed of /"Did you see that?" Connie asks grabbing some Sasha's /"Muh!" Sasha muffled with food stuffed in her mouth, "Muttur van WWVE!"br /Petra climbed on top of me, "Levi belongs to me you ugly whore!"br /Her fist connected with one side of my face, my head swung to the other side and then to the other and back again until blood pooled from my mouth and nose and she ran out of /Gasping, Petra stares down at me grasping the collar of Erwin's shirt, "Levi and I have been fucking behind your back for over a year and a half. We told one another that we love each other and the only way that we can be with one another is that we get rid of you. He was to divorce you the same night he came home."br /I chuckled softly, turning to her, I stared at her straight in the eyes, "Well, unfortunately I'm still here. Living under the same roof as him, being fucked endlessly by him, cooking dinner for him. I see that he was not successful in fulfilling his little white lie to you."br /Pushing her off of me, I pressed both palm of my hands on the floor raised up legs and leapt off the ground and landed upon my own two /"Aaaaahhhhh," Everyone softly said at once, Petra stood amazed as well. I turned to her, swinging a leg back I connected with her /Gagging, Petra laid wide eyed on the ground with saliva spilling out of her mouth...Once...Twice...Three times until blood came shooting out of her mouth. One last swing of my leg, I grunted loudly and my foot made contact with her face swinging her head /Petra lay now unconscious on the floor. I stood quietly feeling rather satisfied with /Until I heard footsteps coming towards me I turned my head back-br /BAM! A loud slap snapped and echoed across the bathroom. I felt my back connect with the stand that keeps the stalls connected and separate./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /I sat upon the ground with my knees bent back and split apart, the once side of my face where I was hit was throbbing and burning so bad. I...I was lost in words as I stared at the one that hit me...br /"Someone!" Erwin calls out, "Call for an ambulance!"br /I sat silently horrified that this man. This kind mature man with big thick eyebrows was holding Petra's head in his /"Petra!" Levi's voice echoes, moving my good eye over I turned over to see Levi limping over to her, cradling that damn slut in his /br /What? What about me?/p 


End file.
